Jealous Bunny?
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【TomStar/Semi AU】Luego del baile de la luna roja, Star no dejaba de pensar en lo pacifico y tierno que se veía Tom, muy diferente cuando salían, así que, sin poder evitarlo hizo un puchero infantil al imaginarse perdedora contra aquel conejito rosado, se sentía vencida y ¿celosa? Quien diría que una llamada por accidente daría un giro de 360 a su relación; Maldito Marshmallow...


**¡Primer fic del año!**

 **Tengo una nueva obseción con esta pareja, y como no hay mucho material, mi meta de este mes es llenarlos de amor con mis fanfics 7u7**

 **Comenzanco con este mini fic, basado en el comic de la autora koumi-senpai en DevianT Art. **

**Espero les guste!**

 **SVTFOE Pertenece a Daron Nefcy©**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Celos?**

 **.**

El dichoso baile de la luna roja había terminado hacía unas horas atrás, incluso cuando no pudo bailar con Tom como éste tenía planeado, llegaron a bailar otras piezas lentas y movidas, resultando así que la noche fuera mejor de lo que pensó en un principio.

Apenas podía dormir aquella noche, abrazándose fuertemente a su almohada, pensando en lo calmado y pacifico que se veía acariciando dulcemente aquel conejito rosa y esponjoso, portando ese divino e irresistible traje blanquecino de gala pero más importante, esa hermosa y tierna sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

—Cuando solíamos salir…El solía enojarse a cada momento y en cualquier lugar—Recordó nítidamente, uno de sus tantas citas alrededor del castillo, como éste hacia rabietas por cualquier cosa insignificante.

Hizo un puchero infantil al imaginarse perdedora contra aquel conejito rosado, se sentía vencida y ¿celosa?

Sin poder aguantarlo más, se levantó de su cómoda cama y vislumbró su varita por algunos segundos dudosos, hasta que la tomó e hizo un hechizo para cambiar de pijama a una de conejito rosa. Viéndose sumamente adorable pero incomoda por alguna extraña razón.

Se vio en el espejo y recostó un poco su cabeza mirándose, sin comprender el porqué de aquella acción tan random e impensable.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? _Tom_ es solo un tonto, nosotros ya terminamos... — Musitó, pero oyó como el espejo marcaba al susodicho sin su consentimiento—, ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA! —No pudo detener le llamada con sus intentos desesperados—. ¡No puedo dejar que me vea así! Es muy embarazoso…—Sonrojada hasta las orejas y con los nervios de punta, hizo otro hechizo a ultimo segundo….

— _¡Star! Estoy aquí_ ~—Contestó alegre y con cierto toque coqueto, no se esperaba la llamada de ella, pero lo que si no se esperaba era verla vestida así.

Un corsé con cuello y unas lindas orejas de conejo vestía sensualmente a la joven rubia frente a él, dejando ver sus modestos pero notables atributos femeninos, se sonrojó y podía jurar que la sangre quería salirle por la nariz cual pervertido de película.

La cara sonrojada de Star no tenía comparación…

— _Star, yo…_ —la llamada fue interrumpida.

Star de manera instintiva lanzó su varita hacia el espejo, quebrándolo en el proceso.

¿Qué diablos había hecho…?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Si leyeron el mini comic, sabrán que la historia termina ahí lamentablemente ;_;**

 **Pero yo planeo continuarla en dos o tres capítulos mas 7u7**

 **Largos ovbiamente XD!**

 **Ahora, quiero aclarar un par de cosas.**

 **Esto es un Semi AU por varias razones:**

 **-Marco no irrumpió el baile de la luna roja, pero de igual forma Tom y Star no pudieron bailar en ésta, ya que él estaba preocupado de que todo saliera perfecto, sin Marco no había razon para enojarse ¿La razón del porque no bailaron si Marco no irrumpió? Pues quiero que ellos esten juntos sin ninguna maldicion culera de por medio, que sean por sus conviencias y revivan las llamas de su amor en este Semi AU xD!**

 **-Los personajes son dos años mayores que su edad original, por lo cual tienen 16 años y no 14.**

 **\- El fic se ubica justo despues del episodio de la luna roja y antes de la aparición de Toffe.**

 **En fin, planeo actualizar semanal si todo sale bien, y en unos pocos días subir one-Shots, voy en serio de llenar este fandom de esta pareja uwu**

 **Espero que le haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 ** _Sayonra ;3_**


End file.
